El Bello Durmiente
by Demoan
Summary: Tres veces en las que Danny se quedó dormido y una en la que no.


**El Bello Durmiente**

 **Resumen:** Tres veces en las que Danny se quedó dormido y una en la que no.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **.**

oOo

A petición de Tomas Mendaro

oOo

La primera vez que Danny se quedó dormido, tal vez fue la más vergonzosa de todas pues lo hizo a pleno día, en medio de una gran multitud que lo miraba extrañado.

—Ey, Danny…— Steve se sentó a su lado susurrando, intentando no despertarle bruscamente.

Habían pasado 48 horas despiertos por un caso y aún quedaba rellenar todo el papeleo. Quedar en una terraza para hacerlo, con la excusa de que así no se dormirían, fue un error desde el momento en que Steve no se presentó a tiempo.

Pese a los dos cafés que ya llevaba y el creciente enfado por la no presencia de su amigo, el agotamiento pudo finalmente con él y quedó allí tendido y solo, sobre la mesa del restaurante.

Steve procedió a tocar su cabello, de forma tentativa, esperando que reaccionara inmediatamente al roce, pero el detective no respondía con movimiento alguno, por momentos parecía que ni respirara. Steve pese a jugarse un golpe por ello, comenzó a acariciar aquel cabello rubio sin ningún cuidado por no despeinarlo, pero nada, Danny no reaccionaba. Todo intento de espabilarlo fue inútil, incluso gritó el nombre de uno de sus jugadores favoritos, haciendo girar a todo el mundo allí presente menos a su compañero.

Lo miró cariñosamente, habían sido unos días muy largos. Rozó la mejilla del detective, ¡incluso intentó hacer cosquillas en su nariz! Y comprendió que nada en el mundo lo haría despertar.

Finalmente decidió algo que no gustaría para nada a Danny.

Pagó la cuenta, recogió los documentos de la mesa y con poco o ningún cuidado cargó con él en brazos hasta el Camaro. A los pocos pasos se dio cuenta de que Danny encajaba a la perfección entre sus brazos, y que se veía realmente hermoso con el pelo completamente despeinado. Aunque no confesaría a nadie que llegó a duras penas con él hasta el coche. Lo dejó con mucho cuidado, reclinó el asiento y sonrió observándole, tan plácidamente dormido.

—Duerme Danno, yo te cuido.

La segunda vez que Danny Williams quedó durmiendo, lo hizo literalmente en brazos de Steve. De hecho ambos quedaron dormidos.

Era la noche siguiente a Halloween y había ido a casa de Steve con Grace, ambos disfrazados, porque la noche anterior no pudieron pasar tiempo junto. ¿Dónde iban a ir si no? Todo el mundo los habría mirado raro, solo Steve comprendería aquello.

La película que habían puesto las chicas era lo más tediosos que había tenido que ver en su vida. Danny miró en varias ocasiones a Steve, preguntándose mentalmente qué hacían ellos dos allí, aguantando semejante tortura. Pero Steve solo le miraba y sonría. El detective fue relajándose y poco a poco su cabeza se acomodó más en aquel brazo con el que Steve lo mantenía cariñosamente abrazado, hasta acabar apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de este. El movimiento lento de su cuerpo mezclado con su olor, le transmitía una seguridad inexplicable que le hizo cerrar los ojos irremediablemente.

Steve notó el cambio en la respiración de Danny, y sonrió enormemente. Ni siquiera disimuló ante la mirada de las chicas cuando buscó la capa que cubría a Danny y los tapó a ambos con ella, dispuesto a seguir a su amigo en el dulce lugar en que este se encontraba. Dormir así con Danny, era muy relajante. Demasiado...

La tercera vez que Danny se quedó durmiendo, fue durante una vigilancia, en un sofá. Mientras la sospechosa a la que vigilaban mantenía relaciones con su pareja. Steve quedó realmente sorprendido cuando se giró y lo vio dormido. De hecho, pensaba que la situación que estaban presenciando lo mantendría alerta y expectante. Verlo dormido le hizo plantearse algunas cosas sobre los gustos de Danny _. Vamos, ¿a qué hetero no le interesa ver a dos chicas haciéndose de todo?_

Se levantó para buscar una manta. La única que encontró era de piñas, Danny la odiaría nada más verla, _¡era perfecta!_ Se acercó y lo tapó desde los pies hasta los hombros. No quería que se enfermara, pensar en Danny enfermo le ponía los pelos de punta. Toda una experiencia por la que no quería pasar.

Tocó su cabello como aquella primera vez, y Danny no se percató. Tendría una imagen muy tierna cuando despertara con todo el pelo revuelto.

Acarició su mejilla, y Danny no se inmutó.

Acarició su labio inferior con la yema de sus dedos, y cuando no percibió ningún movimiento en su amigo, depositó un ligero beso en sus labios.

Aquellos labios eran más suaves de lo que había imaginado.

La cuarta vez que Danny se quedó dormido, no lo estaba en realidad. Había tenido una sensación… Extraña. Como si cada vez que se dormía sucedía algo importante, cómo si al despertar hubiera algo mal en su vida, algo a solucionar, algo a recuperar… No podía explicarlo bien, así que no quedaba más que hacerse el dormido.

El sofá de su despacho le pareció un lugar ideal para dormitar, se extendió en él, cerró los ojos y esperó tranquilamente a que algo ocurriera.

Pronto oyó su puerta abrirse cuidadosamente. Una ligera brisa a su alrededor le indicó que alguien había pasado por su lado y se había detenido realmente cerca. El aroma de Steve era inconfundible. Lo extraño era que seguía allí, mirándole, podía sentirlo.

Pronto la acción comenzó. Notó una mano pasar por su cabello, alborotándolo completamente. Notó como una caricia que nacía en su mejilla, moría en sus labios. Y notó cómo le robaba un beso. Por eso se levantaba con aquella sensación de vacío en su cuerpo y de añoranza en sus labios.

Cuando Steve consideró romper el contacto, Danny no lo dudó y comenzó a corresponder aquel beso mientras atrapaba a su compañero entre sus brazos. Fue un beso dulce, el más dulce que había dado en su vida. Con movimientos lentos de labios, que acariciaban los contrarios, hasta que una maniobra de su oponente hizo que sus labios quedaran una y otra vez atrapados, ligeramente mordidos y estirados, y cuando al fin abrió su boca Steve la invadió con su lengua, conquistando el lugar y haciéndole gemir inmediatamente. Tiró de su comandante para que lo acompañara en el sofá, necesitado de mayor contacto que el de sus labios y Steve se dejó hacer, pues aquella reacción no la había esperado ni en sus sueños más calientes con su Danno.

Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
